


Boston

by XP1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Boston, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XP1/pseuds/XP1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you feel about Pennsylvania Scully?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston

“How do you feel about Pennsylvania Scully?”

“How do I feel about it?”

“Yeah. Like…you know…how do you…feel about it…”

“Well, it’s very…historical…”

“What do you think about living there…”

“Living there.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re thinking of living there?

“Yeah.”

“You’re thinking of resigning?”

“No.”

“But you’re moving to Pennsylvania.”

“Potentially.”

“I…I don’t understand…you’re…what? Going back to Violent Crimes? Shutting down the X-files?”

“Neither.”

“Mulder.”

“Scully. Think about it. There’s nothing we do on the X-files in Washington that we can’t do anywhere else. Hell, with the internet, fax machines, and mobile phones these days we could be in Washington State and be as effective.”

“So you’d move the X-files with you.”

“Yes.”

“I see.”

“I’m…not sure you do…”

“Well…I don’t know about all this. God, Mulder I wouldn’t even know where to begin looking for an apartment…”

“I wasn’t thinking we would get apartments.”

“Commuting to Pennsylvania’s is RIGHT out Mulder, –it’s what – three hours away? Four?”

“I was thinking maybe a house.”

“…A house?”

“Yeah.”

“*A* house. As in…”

“One house, yes.”

“…I see.”

“I’ve just…I’ve just been thinking…lately there’ve been a lot of close calls…it’s been a tough year for us. We deserve something more, is what I’m saying.”

“We.”

“We.”

“I think…I guess maybe you’re right, Mulder. Maybe we do deserve…more…”

“Get out of this city. Some fresh air. Blue skies.”

“I’d miss the cherry blossoms.”

“We could come back.”

“My family is here.”

“They’re a day away.”

“…”

“Just…just something to consider Scully…”

“…”

“Well, uh, anyway, did you see the latest case file from Skinner? Apparently some farmer out in Michigan is saying he saw a literal flying fish and who better than Ol’ Spooky to-”

“Boston.”

“…What?”

“Boston, Mulder. Pennsylvania’s nice but…I’d like Boston better.”

“You’d wanna live in Boston?”

“Yes…but not alone.”

“…”

“…”

“Well, Scully, you know, I hear Boston is *spectacular* this time of year…fresh air, blue skies!...”

**Author's Note:**

> I like Boston.   
> Feedback is cherished at xp1feedback@gmail.com


End file.
